Uninvited Demon
by GEM8
Summary: The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Margaret Deals with her painful past. Margaret and Leo's relationship is moving forward but then it comes to a grinding hault. Images of Margaret's past begin to plauge her personal life but wha
1. Chapter 1

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Margaret Deals with her painful past.

Margaret and Leo's relationship is moving forward but then it comes to a grinding hault. Images of Margaret's past begin to plauge her personal life but what happens when the master of those images shows up at the White House? Will Margaret and Leo's relationship survive?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "One, Two, Three, Say Kiss" I'm  
feeling very evil. This one is highly suggestive so beware. Rated M for violence and suggestive content.**

Rated M Suggestive content.

Title: Uninvited Demon

--  
Margaret rolled over into someone. She wasn't sure who or what it was or  
even where she was. All she remembered was ice skating with Leo, dinner  
with Leo, kissing Leo and SLEEPING WITH LEO! Oh, gosh this is beyond not  
good. Margaret fought to wake up from this dream. She closed her eyes  
and then opened them again. She was still in the same place and sure  
enough Leo was sleeping next to her. His arm loosely placed around her.  
She shot out of bed in such a hurry that she woke Leo out of a sound  
sleep.

"Baby, What's the matter?"

"What?" Margaret asked confused and trying her hardest to remember where  
she was. "Oh, nothing go back to sleep. Margaret said as she got out of  
bed and walked over to the door.

"Margaret!" Leo shot out of bed and blocked her way out of the room.  
This wasn't her.

"Leo, please move."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Leo…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm confused. I need space."

"Leo moved over but she didn't move. "I'll take you home."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

Leo moved away from the door and this time Margaret walked through down  
to the bathroom. When she reappeared she looked for Leo but couldn't  
find him. "Leo!"

"Out here."

Margaret walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

Margaret walked passed him "No thanks, I just want to go home."

"Margaret, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Leo grabbed her arm and she quickly pulled away. Leo was in shock. "Just  
listen to me then. I don't regret what we did last night. I care for you  
and this just feels right to me. It's okay to be confused and unsure of  
this but it will work out.

"Okay! Leo we slept together!"

"Yes. Yes, we did but there's a difference between sleeping with each  
other and making love to each other. Margaret, we held each other, we  
kissed, and we fell asleep together. We didn't make love, even if we had  
we still wouldn't have done anything wrong. Why are you acting like  
this?"

"I…I'm confused. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt this  
administration and I don't trust myself. Last night, this morning,  
holding you and being held by you, it just felt right. It scares me  
Leo. I need time." Margaret got up and ran out of the room and walked  
out the door. Margaret decided that she would walk for a while and  
think. He had moved closer to work since the divorce so she decided to  
walk to her favorite place.

She walked down the steps and sat on one towards to bottom. She looked  
into the reflecting pool and lost herself in her thoughts. This  
relationship scares the hell out of me and it's not Leo or the press. We  
can deal with them now. Commitment that is what bothers me, making love  
and opening up to him that more then scares me. Margaret knew she would  
have to tell him sooner or later and then he would wonder why? Why, if  
she was scared of making love to him did she want to be with him last  
night? How was she supposed to explain that to him?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Margaret Deals with her painful past.

Margaret and Leo's relationship is moving forward but then it comes to a grinding hault. Images of Margaret's past begin to plauge her personal life but what happens when the master of those images shows up at the White House? Will Margaret and Leo's relationship survive?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "One, Two, Three, Say Kiss" I'mfeeling very evil. This one is highly suggestive so beware. Rated M for violence and suggestive content.**Rated M Suggestive content.

Title: Uninvited Demon

--  
Note: Sorry, if there are mistakes. I did this really fast. Let meknow what you think.

Life at the White House never stops. Leo was concerned about Margaretbut decided to honor her request and give her some space. He too wasconfused by what had happened, yesterday they had a wonderful time, last  
night he held her and it just felt right. This morning that all changedhe didn't know how but she was different.

"Leo, Leo, earth to Leo."

"Huh? Josh, I'm sorry what do you need?" Leo asked coming out of histhoughts and looking at his deputy.

"I think maybe I should be asking you that question. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

Josh flashed a devilish grin at Leo. "So, how was it?"

"Josh! I don't think my personal life is any of your damn business."

"Oh, come on Leo."

"Josh, I know what you're thinking and it didn't happen."

"Okay, but something did."

"What do you need?"

"The reports for the G-8. Sam said that you had them."

"Yeah, they're right here." Leo pushed some papers to the side andhanded Josh a file folder.

"Thanks, Did you and Margaret have a fight?"

"What?"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Why…? What would make you think that?"

"Well it's the middle of the week, it almost eleven, and I'm here.Donna is here."

"Josh, what's your point?"

"Margaret is not here. So, did you two have a fight?"

"I…No…I don't know."

--  
Margaret walked along the reflecting pool. She had been there allmorning and she still had the same problem. 'I have to tell him. I know that I have to but I don't know how. I really should go to work'Margaret started walking down the sidewalk to get a cab back to the White House.

She took the cab to a block before the White House and walked the rest of the way. She had to have time to clear her head, although she knew it wouldn't help much. That had been what she was trying to do all morning. It still hadn't worked. A lot had happenedbetween She and him in the last few months.

She really didn't think that it would go anywhere, the kiss that night was great. It would have been better if there was no picture. She went home that night like Leo asked but she really didn't want to be alone. She was afraid that the  
nightmares would come back and they did.

She walked up to the gate and showed the guard her ID card. He let her through and she walked up to the West Wing entrance. She often wondered what would have happened it she hadn't begged Leo to go to the  
Correspondences' dinner.

_Six months earlier_

"Leo."

What?"

"Can I go?"

"Go where?"

"To the dinner."

"Margaret."

"I want to go. There's still room."

"This is gonna be a thing with you isn't it? Like the thing with Donna  
about Yo Yo Ma."

"Yes."

"Yes, that's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Leo said as he went back to his paperwork waiting for her to leave the office.

"Can I go?"

Leo looked back up at her. "If I say yes will you let me finish this?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you can go."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go, do a job."


	3. Chapter 3

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Margaret Deals with her painful past.

Margaret and Leo's relationship is moving forward but then it comes to a grinding hault. Images of Margaret's past begin to plauge her personal life but what happens when the master of those images shows up at the White House? Will Margaret and Leo's relationship survive?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "One, Two, Three, Say Kiss" I'm  
feeling very evil. This one is highly suggestive so beware. Rated M for violence and suggestive content.**

Rated M Suggestive content.

Title: Uninvited Demon  
--

"Leo."

"Hello, Mr. President," Leo said as he walked through the side door.

The President looked up from his work to his friend. "You look  
terrible."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What happened?"

"Well, my assistant seems to have taken the day off."

"She isn't in yet?"

"No, Sir."

"What did you do?"

Leo looked over to his friend in shock. "I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? Tell me what happen."

"Sir, I don't think it would be appropriate to have this conversation in  
this office."

"Fine, Let's go into your office." The President walked to the side door  
and walked into Leo's office. Leo reluctantly followed him and closed  
the door behind him.

"Spill it." Jed ordered

"I took her ice skating." Leo noticed Jed trying to hide his laugh.

"Jed! It's not funny."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, she didn't know how so I spent time trying to teacher her. I  
thought we were doing fine. We talked got to know each other better and  
then we went and got an earlier dinner. I took her home after we ate  
and…"

Jed sat down on the sofa, "you're home?"

"I didn't plan it. She said she wanted to come home with me. She had  
fallen a lot so she was cold. I gave her some dry clothes and then we  
talked until it was late and…"

"And, What?"

"It was getting late so I asked her to stay. She was still worried  
about the picture and the press. She didn't want to be alone. She  
stayed with me. I offered to sleep on the couch and I told her to take  
the bedroom. She didn't want me to sleep on the couch. She asked me to  
hold her so I did. When she woke up this morning she jumped out of bed  
and away from me as fast as she could. I don't know what I did. She was  
an entirely different person then the one I had held the night before.  
The person who told me she could get used to being with me, that she  
loved me that person was gone. She asked for space so I gave it to her.  
I haven't seen her since. I'm getting worried. This isn't like her."

"Don't worry, my friend we'll find her."

--  
Margaret had taken her time walking up to the entrance and almost made  
it inside. That is until she saw him. He didn't see her but she saw him  
and she couldn't move.

"Josh."

"Yeah, Donna."

"Congressman Slater is here."

"Okay, the Roosevelt Room, right?"

"Yeah and here is the stuff."

Josh stepped out of his office and meant Donna in the hallway. He took  
the folder from her. "Thanks, I'm off."

Margaret stood frozen in her tracks. He was in there. She couldn't go  
in there. It was one in the afternoon. Leo was probably ready to go to  
the President and have him send out the National Guard. What was she  
going to do? She heard the sirens is the distance and then watched as  
the First Lady's motor cade pulled up to the door and the Secret Service  
agents got out followed by Mrs. Bartlet. Margaret tried to get her  
attention. "Mrs. Bartlet."

Abbey turned around when she heard her name and saw Margaret standing  
frozen in panic by the curve. She walked over to her. "Margaret, what's  
the matter?"

Margaret didn't answer instead she motioned in the direction of the Rose  
Garden. Abbey put a supportive hand on her shoulder and nodded to her  
agents as the walked to the Rose Garden. When they reached their  
destination they sat down on one of the benches.

"Am I taking you away from something?" Margaret asked.

"Not at all. What's the matter?"

"Congressman Slater is in there. I can't go in."

Abbey looked at her carefully. She knew she had to be cautious about her  
next step. "Why not?"

Margaret seemed to be lost and began to ramble on. "Ya know, Leo and I  
are getting close. Last night I stayed with him and it all went away.  
For one night it all went away.

"What all went away? Abbey asked getting concerned. She had known  
Margaret for a long time and she never remembered seeing her like this.

"The pain of that night. I begged Leo to go. I wanted to go and I begged  
him."

"Begged him to go where?"

"The Correspondence Dinner that is where it happened."

"What happened, Margaret? Did someone hurt you?"

Margaret who had been holding her head down to cover the pain and the  
tears looked up at Abbey. She could see the pain in the young woman's  
face. Margaret's eyes teared up and she started to speak but was  
interrupted by one of the agents.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

"What is it Alex?"

"They're looking for her." Alex said motioning to Margaret. "What do you  
want me to do?"

"Don't do anything or say anything yet."

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex replied walking away and joining the rest of his team.

Abbey sat next to Margaret. She kept trying to piece together what  
Margaret had told her and then it hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Margaret Deals with her painful past.

Margaret and Leo's relationship is moving forward but then it comes to a grinding hault. Images of Margaret's past begin to plauge her personal life but what happens when the master of those images shows up at the White House? Will Margaret and Leo's relationship survive?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "One, Two, Three, Say Kiss" I'm  
feeling very evil. This one is highly suggestive so beware. Rated M for violence and suggestive content.**

Rated M Suggestive content.

Title: Uninvited Demon  
--

Abbey's back from her speech but she hasn't come in yet. They say she  
decided to take a walk in the rose garden.

Leo looked at his friend, "and this effects me how?"

"Leo, calm down"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down. I don't know where she is. How can  
I calm down."

"Leo she's fine. The service is looking for her and we know from the  
guard that she's here somewhere. She's safe. Why don't you go sit in on  
the Slater meeting or come and get lunch with me."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, I just said you could." Jed took Leo by the arm and  
pushed him out of the office.

--  
"Margaret," Abbey spoke gently, "Did Congressman Slater hurt you?"

Margaret burst into tears. Abbey quickly gathered her in her arms to  
calm her. "It's okay, let it out. It's gonna be okay just let it go and  
then tell me what happened."

Margaret cried in Abbey arms until she couldn't any longer. She sat up  
and looked to Abbey. "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Don't be. What happened that night?"

"I had just come out of the Ladies' room and I was going back into the  
ballroom when the Congressman came up behind me and pulled me into a  
corner. The hallway was dark and he started to touch me. He tried to  
kiss me but I fought him…" Margaret began to cry again.

"Margaret, did he…"

"No, I mean he almost did but the President saved me."

"The President?"

"Yeah, I guess he had to use the mens' room. All of the agents walking  
down the hallway scared Slater off. He hit me and knocked me around a  
little before he left. He told me if I ever told anyone that I would be  
sorry. Abbey, he came so close he had me skirt pushed…"

"It's okay, Margaret."

"I still have problem with that night. I finally found someone I care  
for and I let him in and then I got scared. I don't trust anyone I don't  
even trust myself. I finally let Leo get close and then I push him away.  
I love him, Abbey, I really do but I'm afraid to show him how much I  
love him."

"Are you afraid to…"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen him since this morning?"

"No, I been walking around trying to clear my head. I started to go in  
to talk to him and then I saw Slater."

"We're gonna go talk to Leo."

"Abbey, I can't. I ruined it. I want to talk to him but I can't. It's  
over.

"That's a lousy attitude. Do you think if I walked you in there with my  
agents you could do it?"

"I can try."

"Okay." Abbey took her hand and they walked back to the door. Margaret  
stopped when the dress marine opened the door. Abbey squeezed her hand.  
"It's okay. Don't be scared, remember you're going to see Leo." Margaret  
and Abbey walked through the door and waited for a minute.

"Ma'am."

"Alex."

"Should I let them know now?"

"Yes, and would you please ask about the person in question."

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex spoke in to his radio and talked to the guard and  
then went back to the first lady. "Ma'am, Mr. McGarry is with the  
President in the dinning room and the other person is with Mr. Lyman in  
the Roosevelt Room."

"Thank you, come on Margaret." Abbey took her hand and led her to the  
staircase. They walked down the staircase and went down the hallway.  
Margaret stopped after she went around the corner. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Abbey took her hand and led her to the dinning room entrance. She made  
eye contract with her husband. Leo had his back was to Margaret and  
Abbey.

"Sir, I don't think that's true."

"Well, whatever. We'll argue later. Turn around."

"What? Leo asked

"Turn around."

Leo followed Jed's gaze and turned around and looked behind him.  
"Margaret."

Margaret faced Leo her eyes moist and tears threatening to fall down her  
face.

Leo got up and immediately took her in his arms. Abbey motioned for Jed  
to follow her and he did so. Leo continued to hold Margaret tightly in  
his embrace taking in the scent of her perfume. He missed her, in the  
short time they were apart her really did miss her. "

"Leo, we need to talk."

Leo loosened his hold sensing her apprehension, "okay."  
"I'm sorry." Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes. Leo calmly guided  
her to a chair and gave her a glass of water.

"A lot has happened Leo," Margaret started between sips.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Leo, No. Do you remember the Correspondences' Dinner?"

Leo pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand in his. "How could I  
forget?"

Margaret took a deep breath, "Something happened to me that night."

"What?"

Margaret started to tell Leo what happened that night as she did his  
face became pale. "Oh, Margaret, I'm so sorry. Baby it's all my fault."

"No, Leo don't blame yourself. I love you and I have a feeling that this  
relationship is becoming very serious. Am I right about that?"

"Yes."

"We both love each other Leo. That 's something I haven't been able to  
do in a long time. It caught me by surprise that's all. Leo, I'm afraid  
to be with anyone. Every time I close my eyes I see his face.

"When I hold you, you see his face?"

"No, at least not yet and that what scares me. I feel safe with you  
right now but I'm afraid if we take the next step in this relationship  
we might have problems. I don't want to lose you."

Leo gathered Margaret in his arms, "you're not going to lose me. When  
you're ready we'll take the next step, together, I promise."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Margaret, I know I sound like a broken record here  
but I love you. I want to have a future with and show you how much l  
love you. If you're not ready for that then we'll slow down but you'll  
never lose me."

"I think we're fine the way we're going." Margaret stood up and held out  
a hand, Leo took it and stood up, he pulled her into a kiss. "We're  
gonna make it work, I promise. If anything I ever do makes you  
uncomfortable all you have to do is tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Margaret said letting out a small smile.

"There's my Margaret." Leo put his arm around her waist and kissed her  
on the forehead. Margaret leaned into him and put her head on his  
shoulder as they walked back up to the West Wing.

End


End file.
